Long Procrastinated Love
by InkedOnyx
Summary: Pudding is the only single person among her friends while desperately trying to support her five younger siblings. She really misses Tart but is in constant DeNile about it. Meanwhile, Tart misses Pudding just as much, and decides to go out and find her in Tokyo. Will Pudding Fong fall back in love with Taruto? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Long Night

Pudding's POV:

I sat outside the back porch of my small house. I finally had gotten all of siblings to bed, and it was almost half past one in the morning. I sighed and flicked my long, almost to my waist, blonde hair back. I decided to braid it loosely, I loved it that way. It had been a few years since the Deep Blue battle and I was now sixteen years old. I could drive, had two jobs, and had pretty good grades in high school. Ichigo broke up with Masaya and found Kish in western Tokyo. They ended up together, Ryou with Mint, Akasaka with Zakuro, Lettuce with Pai, and me? I am still single. I sometimes go out to party with friends, but I rarely hang with guys anymore. I have to take care of my four little brothers and sister.

They're a handful, and I have to pay a babysitter ever few weeks when I have another shift at the Café or the school. When the coaches at Tokyo Middle School need me, I teach after school hours for two weeks, and get paid at least a hundred and fifty each day. Don't ask, they give away money like free candy to substitutes. As I finished my braid, a couple of thick strands fell out and I just sighed. My hair never did what I wanted, but it didn't matter.

Where was Taruto you ask? According to Pai and Kish, their brother was back home, surrounded by his friends and girlfriends. Like I cared. He never cared in the first place about me. I slapped my hands to my head and groaned aloud.

"Dammit Tart why did I have to fall for you? You and your...your..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before tears streamed down my tanned face. I cried loudly and tried to muffle it with my sleeve. "Tart," I sob-whispered. "Why do I miss you so much?"

I sighed and stood, walking over to my pond. It was more of a mini lake that was two hundred feet wide and ninety feet across. Total perimeter of 18,000 feet. At least ten feet deep. I stripped down to nothing but my black bra and undies and dived in, relishing the cold water that lapped at my feverish skin.

"Ahhh!" I muttered to myself as I treaded water. "That's much better," As I looked up into the night I swear I saw the stars winking at me and then I burst into those dumb tears once again.

* * *

Tart's POV:

"Damn you Kioki!" I screamed as she kissed my neck. "Get the hell away you perverted stalker!"

"BUT TARUTI!" She whined. God I hated when she used that fucked up nickname. "ILOVEYOU!" Her words were slurred, as if she'd been drinking heavily. We all knew she'd never touch a drink...unless she was around me...Shit.

"Look, Kioki...you're really sweet and all but...I kinda hate your guts. You're creepy and just a plain, well...I'm not gonna go there." I said as quickly as possible. I flew up to the ladder leading to my secret hideout.

"FINE!" She screamed. "FUCK YOU TARUTO! YOU AND YOUR BLIND HEART!" With that, she left in her sobbing drunken state, of which I was glad.

"Jeez..." I mumbled and pulled out a sweet alien fruit known as the mangifo. Really sweet...like the girl I desperately loved, but would probably never see again. I pulled out a box I kept hidden in my hideout, a brown box with orange markings on it. With a deep breath, I opened it and choked back a sigh. Pictures, notes, and a scrap of her uniform were all in that box.

_Tart,_

_You are one of my best friends and I'm glad we're no longer enemies. I hope that someday, you'll feel how I do...not that it'll be awkward...right? Well gotta jump!_

_-Pudding Fong_

Her handwriting was slanted and hurried, and I wanted to make those words tumble from her lips as if she'd read them herself.

I stroked the soft material of her old yellow uniform and placed it gently back in the box.

"Pudding...my beautiful Monkey girl...my golden angel." I whispered. I picked up a most recent picture of her, I could barely see her face, but her back was to me and I could see her long blonde hair, one rosy cheek, and one chesnutty-colored eye. I pressed the picture to my chest and fell asleep for no longer than five minutes when my watch beeped. I sighed and pressed the button, receiving a video message.

It was of...Pudding...she was crying in her backyard, screaming things to the sky. Then I heard her words.

"Dammit Tart why did I have to fall for you? You and your...your..." she paused and sobbed some more...my heart cracked in two, I couldn't stand to see her cry. "Tart," She sob-whispered. "Why do I miss you so much?" I tried to touch the hologram, but my fingers went right through it. Then she stood and sighed, stripping down to nothing more than her...well... undergarments...holy shit...

I felt my cheeks heat up and redden at the sight of her...then slapped my forehead...the video ended with a message.

**I've been watching your precious little love. I've also been watching you...you want to go back to earth to find her...hold her...tell her your heart's desires...but that won't happen, unless you want her to suffer deeply. Stay away from Pudding, or else I won't. She's mine.**

**-Blaze**

My eyes widened and I let out a cry of anger. Who the hell was Blaze? Was he a boyfriend of Pudding's? A stalker? Who? I wasn't gonna be told what to do by some possessive freak! I loved Pudding, and all of what came with her! Her pain, stubbornness of requiring help and all those other things. I slipped out a earth cell phone and dialed a familiar number on my speed dial.

"Hello...?" A groggy voice answered.

"KISH!" I yelled into the phone. "I know you're probably busy and such but-"

"Kisshu, who's on the phone?" a soft voice asked from the other end. Kish chuckled. "It's just Tart, Koneko-Chan, go back to sleep." There was a sound of 'okay' and then Kish asked, "What do you want Tart?"

"A ship." I answered hurriedly. "Just send me one, no questions asked. Please?" There was a silence on the other line and I feared Kisshu had hung up on me.

"I'll contact Pai real quick and have him send you a royal ship just customized for you. Okay?" I sighed in relief. "Thanks Kish, I owe you one."

"Damn right you owe me! I was asleep!" Kish grumbled. With that, Kish hung up and Tart smiled in happiness.

"I'll see you soon my Golden Angel..."


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting for Love

**Okay so for those who've read the first chapter, whadda think? It's still a working progress but whatevs right? I don't know Pudding's lil siblings' names, so I'll probably make em' up. Hahaha. So here's chapter 2…..YEAH!**

**Oh and BTW, some people may call her Gold or ****Raion (****Lion in Japanese) sometimes…don't ask…..**

When I woke up I took my siblings to their different day-long activities. Two of the boys, Erick and Eli to soccer day camp, the little girl known as my sister, Primrose to ballet day camp, and the other two boys, Johnny and Jackob to a karate day camp. Then, I headed to work, tired and worn out.

I stepped into a busy as usual café and went to get into my maid's uniform. Since I was taller and had more of a chest, they had to get me a new uniform. It still looked the same as three years ago from when I was thirteen, but was a larger size. I finished getting ready and saw movement in the window out of the corner of my eye. The hell?

I shook my head and shoved the rest of my clothes into my cubby before heading out and into the café's busy atmosphere.

My shoes made a rythmatic _thump thump _noise as I walked.

"Yo Pudding!" A voice called. It was Kish, his ears hidden under a red hoodie. His arms were snaked around Ichigo's waist, of whom was smiling.

"Sup Kisshu?" I asked. He seemed more relaxed today of all days.

"Not much, you seem out of it today, you alright?" Kish asked. I nodded before leaving the couple to have their moment in the secluded hallway.

* * *

"Excuse me I ordered the lemon meringue pie five minutes ago!"

"Where's my peppermint tea?"

"Am I ever gonna get that chocolate silk pie of mine? I have drill practice later today!"

So many customers to please, so little time.

"Here's your lemon meringue maim, your tea sir, oh and here's your silk pie girl." I said as I passed out the orders to three different tables.

"Can I get some water?"

"I'll pay you extra for some mint coffee!"

"Do you take visa?" Jeez…we were super busy today, and the customers seemed super cranky. As I finished a couple six tables, I noticed an empty of food table full of seven teenage guys around a year older than me, waving me over. I walked over and said,

"Hey there, can I get you anything?"

The leader of the group, a boy with electric blue eyes and golden blonde hair smiled warmly at me. "Do you serve chocolate pizzas?" I nodded. "Italian sodas?" I nodded. "Ummm…..dates with particular blondes?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Depends on the brand and girl." I said, placing a hand on my hip. The boys laughed and a couple whistled.

"The name's Zaleb, but my friends call me the Blaze Trailer. You?"

"Pudding, hate the name, but I'll live." I said smoothly. He smiled.

"That'll be four large chocolate pies with strawberry slices, four berry Italian sodas, and three apple Italian sodas." He said. I nodded, writing it down.

"Anything else?" I asked politely. Zaleb grinned widely.

"You're phone number if you don't mind my asking. I'll pay extra." He chuckled. He friends whooped in approval and I just rolled my eyes.

"Good luck with that one." I muttered, walking away.

As I handed Akasaka the order, Zakuro from inside the kitchen asked me, "Those boys giving you trouble Raion?"

I shook my head. "I can handle them, thanks Zakuro."

"Raion!" Ichigo's voice rang from across the room. She pointed to a table with one boy, sitting all alone, a black hoodie pulled all the way up to where you couldn't see his face. I nodded in understanding, walking over to him and speaking.

"Excuse me; umm…would you like me to take your order?" I asked kindly.

He nodded. "Umm…" He coughed. His voice was deep, but with a hallow highness to it. "I'm gonna have some water with ice…..and….ummm…chocolate honey pudding with golden gumdrops." I wrote it down, eyeing him oddly.

"Weird, no one has ordered that for…." I paused. "A long while."

"Oh….well….I'm sure I'll love it." He answered. I nodded.

"Coming right up." I said.

From inside the hood, I thought for a moment that golden eyes were staring shocked at me…but I was most likely imagining it….I brushed it off and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

TART'S POV

Holy shit…..I can't believe I was that close to her. She's become even more beautiful than I last saw her, from what I saw inside my hood, she formed beautifully.

Average bust size…tall long legs…waist long blonde hair…heart shaped face….curves…and her smile was dazzling. Pearly whites along pale pink lips I wanted to claim so damn badly….I had to grip my chair from jumping up, ripping my hood off and kissing her right then and there.

She headed to the kitchen and retrieved two of the four dessert pizzas the boys had ordered. As she went to get the other two, they scarfed it down hungrily. She gave them the other pizzas and they gulped it down as well. She shook her head as she carried a tray of Italian sodas over to them carefully.

I watched as she served the seven teen boys who seemed to enjoy her presence. As she started to give them their sodas, one caused her to spill the whole tray of soda down her dress. She inhaled deeply and they all grinned at her.

The blonde, Zaleb stood and took a napkin to her neck which was coated in apple and berry Italian soda. She was blushing furiously and telling him to stop touching her, but he firmly gripped her hand and continued to wipe at her neck.

"I said STOP!" she screamed. Her hand swung and there was a loud _crack! _noise, of which only the teens, Pudding and I heard.

"You just made a big mistake," I heard him hiss into her ear. He tightened his grip on her wrist and dragged her out of the café before she could even react or make a sound.

His six friends slapped a fifty down on the table and followed Zaleb outside.

"Excuse me?" I called to Mint, who was serving tea to a group of chatty girls.

"Yes?"

"I'll be right back…I have an order being prepared, I just need to do something really fast." I said and before she could respond I darted out of there and after the group taking Pudding away.

* * *

Pudding's POV

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I asked Zaleb as he dragged me out and behind the café where no one could hear or see us. His friends followed, dark grins on their faces. I shuddered inwardly.

"Look, all I was doing was trying to help you clean off all that soda. No biggie." Zaleb responded.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I spat in his face. He growled and slapped me across the face, leaving the imprint of a hand.

"You son of a…HEY! Let me go!" Before I could swear at Zaleb, his six friends grabbed me and held me against a thick tree. "OWWW!" I roared.

"I heard that purple haired friend of yours call you Raion?" Zaleb said. "Doesn't that mean Lion?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it. Now tell Things one through six to let me go before I knock out their brains!" I yelled. Zaleb chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." He snarled. I grinned.

"You really shouldn't have said that…" I mumbled. Before Zaleb could react, I swung upwards and wrapped my legs around two of the boys' necks, causing them to head butt and fall to the ground roaring in pain.

I screamed before kicking two boys in the groin and punching the other two straight in their noses. They snarled at me and staggered back, just as Zaleb tackled me into a tree. I moaned in pain and felt his hand stroke my cheek softly.

"You stupid, stupid girl…" he mumbled, eyes flaring bluer than before. Blood trickled down my arm and I watched helplessly as our last customers left the café. The shop was closed.

"Let me go!" I yelled as loudly as I could. He laughed. I managed to free one arm and swing it to punch him deadlock in the face. He flew back and I launched forward to kick his stomach, but he caught my foot and tossed me carelessly aside. I gritted my teeth and stood, kicking Zaleb in the gut and sending side punches to three of his friends. They all fell down, but the other three managed to grab me and pin my arms and legs down against the tree. Zaleb walked up and punched me square in the jaw. I screamed and felt his hand clamp down on my mouth.

His arm swung back, ready to punch me when something stopped him.

"Let her go," A voice. A familiar voice…from the café. Zaleb turned and laughed.

"Check outta this fight Goth kid…this is our business." Zaleb snapped.

"I said let her go. I don't want to hurt you...but I will if I have to." He said, his voice getting defensive. He pulled out blue string with red balls at the ends. My eyes widened and I felt a flutter of hope in my chest.

They all laughed at him.

"Well lookie here!" Zaleb snickered. "Goth boy has click-clack balls he's gonna hit us with! I'm so scared!"

I smiled. "You should be." Zaleb turned on me.

"And why's that?"

"HO RAI DEN!" The boy screamed and three teens flew back with blue shocks all over their bodies. Zaleb's eyes widened in fear.

"What the hell is-"

"HO RAI KYU!" He screamed and they all flew backwards with loud thumps. They stood and tried to come back, but the boy had other plans. In one hand, he held a glowing purple jellyfish thing and sent it into a squirrel. "CHIMERA ANIMA!" He screamed and a monstrous squirrel appeared and roared, causing the boys to run away afraid, screaming their bloody heads off. Then the squirrel shrunk and the purple jellyfish thing dispersed into nothing.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. I nodded and stood slowly. "Well I guess I'll be going then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned back.

"Yes?"

I started to walk towards him then broke into a run, ripping off his hood to expose pale skin, thick, dark brown hair, and golden eyes. Plus, _pointy _ears. I threw my arms around him and started to sob openly.

"Oh Taruto!" I cried, my tears running down my face feeling his grip on me tighten, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. "You're here!" I whispered. "You're really here. You have no idea how happy I am right now..."

"Pudding..." His voice murmured into my ear. "I came to find you...and I had to keep myself from ripping my hood off and kissing you in that cafe right then and there. When those boys forced you out here...I just..." He stopped, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. "I thought the worst, so I ran out of there and finally found you...and fought."

I moved back and pressed my hands to his wet cheeks. His golden eyes had a glassy look and he kept those thin, pale fingers around my waist.

"Pudding...Raion...my golden angel..." He murmured. I smiled and then he kissed my forehead and I know it wasn't a real kiss...but that was sure to come.

Tart held me in his arms for the next hour until the others finally found us...shocked of course. Pai and Kish finally understood why Tart required a ship. To find me...to tell me his desires.

**AN:/ **

**Okay...that was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I am sooo happy and cannot wait to write the next chappy! I love Tart and Pudding together. SOOOO CUTE! Hehe**

**Anyways...reviews will bring in a lil more romance and love and the fifth reviewer get's to help with new outfit ideas...yeahhhh...**

**Well I WILL be updatin AUM ASAP! Sorry...my life has been super crazy and crap so yeah. **

**LOVE YA'LL R&R!**

**-InkedOnyx T_T**


	3. Chapter 3: FinallyA Kiss :

**! Hey you! Yea you! DO you know about how to uh...uh...nvm. Anyway here's chapter three! And it has been taking me a while to log on seeing that chapters 1 and 2 havn't been loading properly which extremely pisses me off. Like to the extreme. But I fixed them! Makes me super happy bout that! Haha but yeah okay here it is. Chapter...3!**

**BTW: There is some swearing at the ending!**

**Pudding's POV**

I felt Tart's hand slip into mine as he walked me home. He was spending the night and promised to help me with my siblings. I told him he didn't have to, but he wouldn't listen and insisted. Those long, cool, willowy fingers of his were interlaced with my own tan, rough, muscular ones.

As we walked, I looked at Tart. He'd definitely changed since I last saw him. His hair was a tad bit longer and thicker, the sweet brown color the same. Pale, soft yet muscled skin. His ears had grown of course…just still pointy. He had gotten taller and was now at least half a head taller than me. And his eyes…they seemed more alive and bright now…but maybe that's just me.

He was wearing the black hoodie from earlier, hood up. I smiled as he squeezed my hand in comfort. He was…_back_. He came back…for _me_….I still couldn't believe it. I thought that I meant nothing to him, but apparently I was wrong. I was very, very wrong.

"Raion?" I heard Tart say. He was using a new battle name I had earned a year after he left, because I was after all, part Lion tamarin monkey. I looked at him.

"Hn?" I asked…well kinda.

"Your cell phone is buzzing." He noted. I looked down and there in my jeans pocket was a glowing and vibrating phone. I sighed and pulled it out, pressing the answer button on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"ONEE-SAMA!" I heard my sister Primrose yell. She was using...the home phone...oh crap. "Where are you Onee-Sama? Erick and Eli are the only ones home...and their busy playing video games."

"What about Johnny and Jackob? Are they home yet?" I asked worriedly.

"No they haven't...oh wait they just walked in the door. Jackob! Johnny! Onee-Sama wants to talk to you. She has a question." Primrose said. I didn't tell her that...but Prim knew I would.

"Whatever," Johnny said.

"Hello?" I heard Jackob's voice.

"Jackob, why were you so late coming home. You were supposed to be there two hours ago, helping watch our sister." I said, getting a little annoyed.

"What Erick and Eli couldn't handle it? There's four of us you know, not one!" I heard Johnny in the background.

I growled. "Yea, I know there are four of you, because I was there when mom pushed you all out of her-"

"STOP! STOP!" I heard all four boys scream, and they sounded like they were gagging.

"We were at Kendall's house for the after party. We beat the other Karate-Camp, KICK CHOP and our camp, KICK Butt won. We had the after party at Kendall's because his parents run the camp." Jackob explained. I felt a surge of relief.

"I would've been fine if you told me. Next time, call me and then see my answer okay?" I told them.

"Yea." Johnny said. He was using the second line in the house, I could tell.

"Kay, well I am gonna be home in about five or ten minutes kay?"

"YES!" I heard all five siblings shout.

"Love you all."

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Then they hung up. I slid my phone into my pocket and sighed. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Sorry for ignoring you like that Tart. It's just...it's tiring." I apologized to the alien sitting next to me. I placed my head in my hands. "They're getting older and more of a handful and it's all...sometimes it's too much. I just-" I took in a breath as Tart lifted my chin and forced me to look into those gorgeous golden eyes of his.

"Pudding, it's alright. Just take a breath and relax for a moment. Okay?" He whispered. I nodded slowly and breathed deeply letting it all out in one breath. "Better?" I nodded. He helped me stand and kissed my cheek. "C'mon, let's go buy donuts and make breakfast for dinner. Does that sound good?" I smiled.

"Sure Tart. That might be just what we need." We walked...well teleported into a supermarket across the street and started to shop. I bought a package or three of bacon, four cartons of eggs, roll dough, Canadian bacon, apples, bananas, strawberries, other fruit, some veggies, chocolate, glazed, maple, and powdered donuts, rice, chicken, potatoes, hash-browns, seasoning, four loaves of bread, tea, milk, soda pop, pancake batter, chocolate chips, and all sorts of other food.

When we got to the counter, it was a total of seventy dollars, but I only had fifty. Tart then told me he'd pay for all the food. I was shocked but agreed reluctantly. We left with multiple bags and he teleported us and the food home. When I walked in the door, Erick and Jackob were watching TV in the living room, I could hear Johnny and Eli downstairs playing Just Cause 2, and Prim was sitting at the table playing with her Barbie set she'd gotten last Christmas.

I yelled a hello to my siblings and explained the situation with Tart.

"Wait so he's an alien?" Eli asked me. I nodded.

"A Cyniclon alien." I said pointedly. Eli nodded and dragged a shocked Tart into the living room to watch TV with him and Johnny.

I giggled and sighed. starting to put away some of the food. I started to put the donuts on a high shelf. I placed the chocolate and powdered up first, then the maple, but couldn't get the glazed up there. I grunted in annoyance and tried standing on my tiptoes to place it there, using a small stepladder, but tripped and fell backwards in our large kitchen.

I barely had time to scream. I didn't hit the floor.

"Need some help?" a deep voice asked. I looked up. Tart was smiling down at me, fangs glinting. I laughed nervously, noticing that my siblings were all downstairs. I could hear them.

"Hehe...umm...thanks Tart." I mumbled. He helped me stand. "Umm, where are all my siblings?"

"Downstairs playing a competitive five player game with Mario and Luigi and all them."

I giggled. "They get hooked on Mario Bros. for hours. They'll only stop when I call them for dinner."

"Which is why I told them to not come upstairs until I got them for dinner. They were pretty okay with it."

I nodded. "Do you wanna help me make breakfast for dinner then?" I asked. He nodded and helped me pull everything out. We started to scramble the eggs and fry bacon while I started up the pancake batter on the other stove. I stirred in the chocolate chips and managed to add some coco powder too. As I cooked the pancakes, Tart finished up the huge bowl of eggs and massive pile of bacon. I started to cook the pancakes. The chocolate chips melted almost instantly in the hot pan. As I cooked the pancakes, Taruto sliced and diced the fruit and set them into a bowl, then started to set the table for me.

"You know...you shouldn't be doing all this for me," I said from the kitchen as I finished the pancakes and turned off the stove. "It's really awkward..no...I mean..." I sighed. "It's hard to explain ya know?" I asked picking up the pancakes and turning around. Tart was right behind me and I dropped the plate but he caught it within milliseconds.

"Yeah," He whispered. "I do."

He kissed my nose lovingly and smiled when I blushed a deep scarlet color.

"You're blushing Raion," He whispered. "It's cute."

* * *

**Tart's POV**

Well dinner was a complete success. Her siblings went mad over the eggs, bacon, pancakes and everything else. When she finally got them all into bed, I helped her do dishes, vacuum, and clean the rest of the downstairs. None of her siblings woke. They were all sound asleep and Pudding was completely worn out. Her hair was still smooth but multiple strands framed her flushing tan face and her gorgeous eyes still sparkled, but dimly.

"Is this what it's like for you every day Pudding?" I asked her. She nodded and sighed.

"Almost every night. I only get five or less hours of sleep, but it is what it is." She said. I nodded, noticing the increased flush on her face.

I placed my hand on her forehead. She was warm.

"You're warm," I noted, placing my hand on her cheek, "Very warm."

She just stared at me and said, "I hope I don't get a fever tonight."

"You very well may,"

"And if I do? What then? I have two jobs, my siblings, chores, errands, and-" I cut her off, placing my finger to her lips.

"Shh...it's gonna be fine. If you get sick, I'll do all that for you and I am sure your friends will help me. Alright?" I said.

"But Tart, I don't wanna put all that pressure on you."

"I could handle it."

"Tart it's a lot to handle. They have practices and school, and after-school activities and-"

"Pudding...just calm down okay?" I whispered, pressing my lips to her temple. She shivered under my touch and placed a hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. I then got an idea. I grabbed her wrist and led her outside and into her backyard.

"Tart, what are you..." She started but never finished. I led her to the mini lake in her yard and had her kneel down next to it. I knelt down too. I stuck a finger into the water. It was cold.

I cupped my hands into the water and soaked my hands. Pudding gave me a look and was starting to giggle. I smiled at her.

"It's cold." I said.

"Yea, I pretty much guessed that Tart." She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hold still." I whispered. She did. I took one hand and stroked her cheek, leaving water on her heated face. I ran my hand over her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, and lips.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. I smiled, stroking her cheek softly.

"Back on my planet, when someone gets a fever, another person takes them out and rubs their face with water to cool them down." I explained. "I hoped it would help you. Was I wrong?" She shook her head.

"No...it really did help." She said quietly. That was odd. Pudding never was very quiet. "Thank you."

I nodded, helping her stand. "So now what?" I asked her. She shrugged. She looked awkwardly away, towards the house. I sighed aloud and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"T...Taruto!" She squeaked.

I pressed my lips to her ear. "Yes?"

"Wha...what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I replied. I pressed a hand to her cheek then placed my lips down onto hers.

* * *

**Pudding's POV**

When Tart's lips crashed down onto mine all I could feel was shock. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, but now that he had, I had no other instinct but to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync with one another as one of his hands pressed onto the small of my back, and my hands ran through his thick, dark brown hair. His other hand cupped my face and he deepened the kiss, his fangs brushing my bottom lip before he actually bit me. I felt him smile as we kissed and I felt the tears streaming down my face. He pulled away I stared at me in confusion.

"Raion...why are you crying?" He asked me. He ran his thumb over my cheek wiping away the salty rivets of tears that streamed down my face.

"Because," I hiccuped. "I've been waiting for you to do that for almost four years." He chuckled and I felt myself laughing a little. His lips pressed to my head and our noses touched. I giggled a little.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper.

"For what?"

He smirked, pecking me on the lips. "For kissing back." Then he kissed me again and helped me back into the house. I changed and so did he. He teleported to his ship and changed, as did I, into baggy sweatpants and a tank top. As I crawled into bed, Tart teleported into my room and slid in next to me. He pulled me into those willowy arms of his, my head buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled nice. Tart smelled like...pine and earth...and something sweet. A fruit maybe? I didn't really care at the moment.

I yawned and Tart chuckled. "Tired my golden angel?"

"Mhmm," I murmured, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled again. I felt his breath near my face and right before I fell asleep I heard him murmur,

"Goodnight Pudding. I love you."

* * *

**?'s POV**

**"So he _kissed her..." _I felt like punching a wall after I saw Taruto kiss Raion. **

I'd been watching Pudding for a very long time now, but when Tart showed up, even after my threat, my anger boiled. I sighed and flipped my silver hair back, my nostrils flaring.

"Blaze," I heard Lief mutter.

"Sorry...habit." I said to the green haired, golden eyed boy beside me. I breathed slowly and the red retreated from my electric blue eyes.

"What do we do now Blaze?" the bright red haired, green eyed pale Shriek asked me. I thought for a moment looking back at my squad.

**_Lief-18 years old, green hair, gold eyes, pale as fuck(the palest of all of us)...Weapon: Bow and Arrow_**

**_Shriek-17 years old, red hair, green eyes, also pale...Weapon: Voice. He can amplify voice octaves and volume to extreme heights_**

**_Dag-16 years old, very dark violet hair, silver eyes, pale...Weapon: Spears and daggers_**

_**Rex-17 years old, orange hair, black eyes, dark skinned...Weapon: metal claws sharper than glass**_

_**Annex-also 16(brother to Rex), green mo-hawk, dark skinned, black eyes...Weapon: Staff that brings the dead to life**_

_**Venom-16 years old, very dark shiny black hair, super pale(not as pale as Lief tho), blood red eyes...Weapon: Can poison by touch(my brother...)**_

**And then you have me...Blaze. I'm eighteen, almost nineteen. My hair is as sliver as the moon and stars. My eyes are electric blue, and get thick slashes of red when I am pissed. I am also super pale. **My human form attracts so many chicks it's hard to keep up with. Same with my guys, all six of them. We don't go to school...graduated with high IQ's in the eighth grade...been fighting since we all were two. It's genetic. I've had my eye on Pudding...also known as Raion. I want _her _as _my _mate. My woman. My wife. My soul-mate. See..for our clan...we choose a human woman with special abilities..such as Pudding's, and kidnap them..testing them for specific things back in our world.

And I want Pudding. But I suppose from now on she mostly goes by Raion. Raion is beautiful. She's strong. Stubborn. A good fighter. Responsible. Everything about her is perfect as a Woman in our clan. But Taruto...

Damn HIM! I sent a threatening message to him, telling him to STAY THE FUCK AWAY! But he just couldn't could he? No, of course not. Had to save her when we...

"Blaze!" Annex practically shouted, knocking me with his staff. "The fuck man?"

"What?" I snapped.

"You're clenching Rex by the throat." My brother, Venom noted. I realized what I was doing and released Rex.

"Sorry Rex...my anger got the best of me." I semi-laughed. Rex snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"So what do we do Blaze?" Dag asked me.

I thought for another moment before answering.

"We wait."

"We wait?" Dag answered. "That's the most fucking stupid answer you've given us this week!"

"Are you saying you don't agree with my statement Dag?" I questioned.

"As in questioning his fucking loyalty to you?" Venom spat. I nodded.

"Well then yea. I am questioning my loyalty. You aren't being a good leader!" Dag snarled.

"I disagree!" Rex yelled, claws unsheathed. "He's better than Arron was!" As the words slipped from Rex's mouth, Dag launched forward and held his dagger against Rex's throat.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING BRING UP ARRON! SHE WAS A BETTER LEADER THAN ANY OF US COMBINED! SHE KNEW HER SHIT AND KNEW HOW TO HELP PEOPLE! SHE LOVED US ALL AND CARED FOR US! SHE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR US AND FOR YOU TO SAY THAT IS DAMN SHIT!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as Annex and Venom pulled their friend back, attempting to keep him calm.

* * *

**Dag's POV-**

**1 Year Back **

Bullets and bodies flung through the air as Arron led us to the spot.

"Rex, Lief go to the control room and direct the plane away from the battle area now!" The two boys ran out and towards their location.

"Shriek, Venom, Annex, Blaze...go control the soldiers parked in front of the weaponry. Blow it up when you're done." The boys nodded. "Dag and I will get the Major, got it?"

We all nodded again and the four of them left me and Arron alone for the time being.

"You sure this is safe?" I asked her.

She grinned, her bright red hair swaying. She blew a strand of black streaked hair out of her face. "Excuse me, have we met? My name's Arron, I don't do safe." Her silver eyes had me smiling within seconds.

"You have a good point." I responded, following her, machine gun raised.

We snuck around the towers base floor and shot a few guards on patrol. We eventually made it to the top, killing and/or tranquilizing every guard in our path. She ran up and stood just outside the doors to the Major's headquarters.

"This is it Dag...the last chance we have at ridding our world of the Major." She said softly. "If we blow this, our whole world goes to hell."

"Yeah." Was all I said. "Arron, in case we don't make it out of here alive. I need to admit something here real fast." She turned to me, gun swung over her shoulder.

"What's on your mind Dag?" She asked coolly. I took in a breath.

"You probably gonna think I'm crazy, but for the past three years, since I've known you...I've loved you." Her grin vanished within seconds and I instantly regretted what I'd just said. "I mean..yeah...I love you. Everything about you and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me. I get it. I'm just saying this in case we don't make it out." She placed her gun on the floor and stepped up to me, eyes shining.

"Well I'm glad you told me Dag. But there's also something I need to tell you," What she did then shocked me so badly. She jumped upwards and wrapped her arms around my neck, legs twined around my waist. I took in a breath and she chose then to place her lips on mine. Her eyes slid shut and within a millisecond, so did mine. I securely gripped her back and kissed her back, adrenaline rushing through my veins. She pulled away but held onto me.

"I love you too Dag, been waiting to tell you forever. I decided to tell you now cause...well," She paused and giggled, which was so unlike her to do. "We may not make it out of there. But we will. Now put me down." I did so and she smiled, picking up her gun. Our grins were wider than the parting of the Red Sea. She turned and kissed me once again before kicking down the door and shooting all the guards around her. I slashed the behind guards and managed to turn just as a loud _bang! _sounded from behind me. I turned and my eyes widened as Arron fell to her knees, clutching her side in front of the Major.

"Now you kneel before me girl?" The Major asked.

Arron spat blood onto his shoes. "Never." And shot him right in the knee. The Major flew backwards and into his desk, pressing a button.

"NO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" I screamed and ran forward just as a beam of red light shot forward and hit Arron.

"Dag..." I heard her whisper. "I love you,"

Then she just...vanished...just like that. I was on the floor where she used to be. My Arron. The girl I'd loved.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" I screamed and jumped towards the Major, my blades glinting. He barely had time to scream as I hacked and hacked at him, his blood spattering everywhere and all over me. I don't know how long I had been doing it, but I felt a few hands shaking me and screaming at me to stop, that I'd killed the Major.

"DAG! STOP!" I heard Lief yell.

"Dag **he's dead** you can stop." Venom's words brought me back and I looked down at the Major. His face was blank, blood running down the corners of his eyes and mouth. His abdomen was nothing but a bloody pulp, chunks of flesh and organs strewn around me. I was _drenched _in his blood. I was also shaking badly.

"Where's Arron?" I heard Blaze's worried voice. He was Arron's brother...he was gonna handle this just as hard as I would.

All I could do was scream. Scream until I was dragged into the jet and sedated for the next week.

The whole time...I saw Arron. Was with Arron. And she was telling me something.

That she loved me...

**AN:/ Well that has to be the longest chapter YET! Did you like the ending? It's pretty dark I guess...but hey Tart and Pudding finally kissed! Sweet!**

**R&R PLEASE! I am working on AUM as you read this! XD**

**~There's light where you least expect it3**

**Love ya'll!**


End file.
